Seymour's PokeOdyssey
by Cullen
Summary: This story takes place after The Incredible Poke-Odyssey. And it's mostly Seymour Scientist's story.


Hi everyone. It's Cullen. Sorry about the long absence, but I've decided to go ahead and write another Poke-Odyssey story. This story takes place between Cameron's first Pokemon adventure and his second where he competes in the Ryooku league. And before Seymour Scientist and Pallet Jenny get married. And Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and 4Kids Entertainment. I hope you enjoy. :)

Seymour's Poke-Odyssey.

By Cullen Pittman

The sun shone brightly on the area in Kanto known as Mount Moon. All the resident Zubats flew into the caves to get some sleep for those types of Pokemon were nocturnal. As the Zubats hung upside-down from the cave's ceiling. That was the signal for the daytime Pokemon to start the morning. The rocky walls started to crumble down for those rocks were actually Geodudes waking up. The Parases started pulling their mushrooms from the ground and placed them on their backs. And the Sandshrews started uncurling themselves and yawning trying to rub the sleepy sand from their eyes that was left over from the Sandshrew Man.

In a deeper part of the cave, the fairy creatures known as the Clefairies and Clefables were watching their collection of Moonstones slowly losing their glow, for the moon had gone to bed for the night. And that was the signal for the fairies and fables to go to bed for the day. As they all started to drink their warm milk, brush their teeth, pray to their Moonstones and then go off to bed in their cute little sleeping bags, one Clefairy and one Clefable left the sleeping Pokemon. For these two were raised by someone who was a daytime person.

Clefairy and Clefable approached a small cabin that was right close to the entrance of the Clefairy cave. This was the home of the only human that lived near them and the only human they could trust, Seymour Scientist. As the two fairies approached the cabin, they saw a Doduo on the window sill making screeching noises with both its twin heads.

"Clefairy?" asked Clefairy.

"Doduo!" said the bird, giving up with frustration. Clefairy and Clefable hopped through the window and found their master and best friend, Seymour, sleeping comfortably in his bed. They noticed the economy sized sleep bubble forming in Seymour's nose, knowing this was a deep sleep. Clefairy jumped onto Seymour chest, took out the flower from her hair, and used it to pop Seymour's sleep bubble covering him in wet drool.

"YIKES, I'M DROWNING!" cried Seymour as he started waving his arms around swimming for his life, until he heard his Clefairy call out. "Clefairy?"

"What the.." said Seymour in a groggy voice, rubbing the moisture from his face, reaching for his glasses and putting them on. "Oh, good morning Clefairy", he said with a smile. "You wouldn't believe the dream I just had. I thought I was trapped in the world's biggest anime sleep bubble and it popped trapping me in an ocean of nasal."

"Clefable!" sighed Clefable shaking her head too.

"Oh, good morning to you too Clefable", smiled Seymour picking her up as well. I always love it when you two cuddly cuties wake me up in the morning!"

"DUO!" cawed Doduo tapping its foot on the bedside table, feeling very jealous and frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doduo", said Seymour as he patted both of Doduo's heads. "I did hear your beautiful singing, but my lazy sleep instincts took over and just wanted me to sleep more. It was just so peaceful." And he reached into his drawer, pulled out some birdseed, and fed it to the now happy Doduo. He placed the birdseed in both palms so that both Doduo heads wouldn't be fighting over the seeds.

Once Doduo's meal was finished, Seymour slowly climbed out of bed dressed in blue pajamas decorated with little atoms. He placed one foot down on the floor and suddenly heard a squeaking sound. "PARAS!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Paras", said Seymour looking down and seeing the little bug with mushrooms on its back. "I thought you were one of my slippers. Please forgive me?"

"Paras", said Paras now laughing while Clefairy, Clefable, and Doduo went over to Paras and started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" asked Seymour puzzled. The Pokemon pointed to Seymour's foot and found it covered with yellow spore.

"I must've gotten your spore all over my foot when I accidentally stepped on you, Paras", said Seymour blushing. "I wondered why my foot suddenly fell asleep. Oh well, a bath should fix me up." And he stood up and was limping to the bathroom, because his left foot was still asleep from the spore, while his Pokemon were secretly giggling.

A naked Seymour was in a huge wooden bath barrel and he tried to turn on the faucet, but no water came out. "Oh, Einstein!" groaned Seymour. "The pipes must be malfunctioning again!"

"Wartortle", called out a turtle with long furry tails.

"Yes, Wartortle", sighed Seymour. "I could use some water to bathe in if you don't mind."

"War!" smiled Wartortle as he climbed up the bath steps and squirted water into the tub filling it up to the brim.

"Oooh! COLD!" said Seymour shivering in the ice cold water for he was used to bathing in warm water.

"Wartorle!" said Wartortle hanging his head down in shame.

"Oh, no. It's just fine", said Seymour still shivering. There's nothing like a dip in cold water to wake a guy up in the morning!"

"WAR!" smiled Wartortle as he used his ice beam to freeze the water into a block of ice.

"Y-y-y-yes", said Seymour whose head and chest were sticking out of the freezing ice tub. "This'll d-d-definitely keep me a-a-wake!"

Later, Seymour had managed to break free from the ice and was walking back into his bedroom dressed in a white towel. He looked over his dresser and saw a picture of his loving girlfriend, Officer Jenny of Pallet Town. He flashed back to the first day he met her. Jenny was leading a group of friends who were on a quest to free her hometown from an evil organization known as Team Rocket. And Seymour joined them for his Clefairy family had been kidnapped by TR a few years ago. Along the way, he started to fall for Officer Jenny and Jenny started to fall for him. And once the Rockets were defeated and Seymour got his Clefairies and Clefables back, he proposed to her. And they were going to get married in a couple of weeks.

"Ah, Officer Jenny", sighed Seymour as felt his heart beating. But then he looked at himself and realized he was standing in front of Jenny's picture dressed only in a towel. "YIKES!" cried Seymour as he turned Jenny's picture around for he was very modest, even in front of lifeless pictures.

"OMA!" called out a voice.

"Who's there!" gasped Seymour blushing. He turned around and was relived to see his sixth Pokemon, Omastar, sitting on his bed.

"Good morning, Omastar!" said Seymour adjusting his glasses. "Is it morning massage time?"

"Star!" said the giant snail tapping its long tentacles on the bed covers.

"Yeah, my body could use some warming up after that cold bath", said Seymour as he lay stomach down on the bed. Omastar slithered itself on Seymour's bare back and used its tentacles to rub Seymour's shoulders, hips, and back. "Oh yeah, I always love that!" sighed Seymour as he felt relaxed. But then, he started laughing for the Omastar was now tickling him.

"HA HA HA HA!" please stop that!" cried Seymour as Omastar pinned his hands to his back and continued tickling him playfully. "Please stop Omastar!" laughed Seymour. "Otherwise, I might get the urge to try out this Omastar recipe I learned on the French channel! HA HA!"

"Omastar", said Omastar blushing while stopping the tickling. "Oma, Oma, Omastar!" said Omastar in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, you only just wanted to try out your new tickle attack", said Seymour catching his breath. "From now on, could you please try out your new attacks on Pokemon? We humans are pretty vulnerable to your attacks." And Seymour reached for his inhaler and started sucking on its breath of life.

Seymour, now dressed in a blue button shirt and brown slacks, entered his kitchen with his Omastar and found his other Pokemon preparing breakfast. Doduo was gathering some mini-donuts with its twin beaks and putting them on a plate, Paras was buttering some toast with its long claw, Clefable was pouring some powdered orange juice mix into a pitcher while Wartortle was providing the water for it. Clefairy was standing on a footstool, cooking bacon in the microwave while wearing a cute tiny apron with, KISS THE CLEFAIRY, written on it.

"Aw", said Seymour blushing. "I always love it when you guys make me breakfast. Now, I'll do the same for you." And he went to the cupboard, took out some boxes of Pokemon food, and poured them in bowls each marked with that Pokemon's name on them.

As Seymour and all six of his Pokemon were at the table enjoying their breakfast, Seymour suddenly had an inspiration for another poem.

"I own great Pokemon that number a half dozen.

I love them like children, siblings, and cousins.

First there's Clefairy with a voice so sweet.

And her sister Clefable who's also a treat.

There's my Wartortle who cools me off in the hot sun.

And Doduo who proves that two heads are better than one.

My Paras who sends me to sleep with its sweet smelling spore.

And last, my Omastar who's really tough to the core.

With six delightful Pokemon who greet me each morn,

Makes me glad I was ever born!"

All six Pokemon started cheering and clapping for they loved the poem their master made for them. "All right guys, I'll recite it again", laughed Seymour, mainly because Clefairy and Clefable were using their encore powers to encourage him to recite it again.

After breakfast, Seymour started looking at all the lab coats in his closet trying to make a decision. "Let's see, what should I wear today?" said Seymour. "Snow white, egg white, lily white, milk white, or pasty skinned never tans white?"

"Clefairy", said Clefairy as she bounced up and started tugging on a lab coat that looked just like all the other coats in his closet.

"But of course, Clefairy", smiled Seymour. "This was the same coat I wore when I first met my Pallet Jenny. Sigh!"

"Clef!" said Clefairy blushing as Seymour patted her fuzzy head.

Soon, Seymour and his Pokemon had stepped outside the cabin. They breathed the fresh mountain air of Mt. Moon and looked around their beautiful habitat. But then Seymour frowned and shivered when his eye caught something far in the horizon. A silver colored mountain known as Mt. Silver. Where the most vicious, dangerous, unruly Pokemon live and hunt. No human alive would dare venture into that area. In fact, a law was passed by the Officer Jennies forbidding any humans from entering that area.

"Luckily, I have no desire to go to that tall deathtrap", said Seymour. "Not even for all the science funding in the world!"

"Clefairy, Clefable, Wartortle, Doduo, Paras, Omastar!" said all his Pokemon in agreement. For all the tame Pokemon knew about and fear the stories of Mt. Silver. They were told by their Poke-parents when they were just little babies.

Seymour took a quick breath from his inhaler and calmed himself down. "Enough of these anxiety moments", he said while smiling. "Let's say we pay Jenny a visit?"

All the Pokemon cheered for they loved Pallet Jenny too and always had fun visiting her Pokemon team as well. Seymour took some Pokeballs out from his labcoat pocket and sucked all his Pokemon into their respected Pokeballs, except for Clefairy.

"Clefairy", said Clefairy as she hopped over and picked some pretty blue and yellow flowers and handed them to Seymour.

"Good idea, Clefairy", smiled Seymour. "Jenny just loves Mt. Moon grown flowers. Shall we teleport to her my long time friend?"

"Clefairy!" said Clefairy as she concentrated and a glowing aura surrounded her and Seymour. Suddenly the two of them teleported from Mt. Moon and found themselves in a different place, which was the town known as Pallet. And they found themselves looking at a small police station which was the work and home of his beloved Jenny.

"Wish me luck, please", said Seymour as he pulled Clefairy into her Pokeball. Then he straightened out his glasses and flattened out his shaggy brown hair and was about to approach the station, until a door opened.

"Jenny?" asked Seymour nervously. But instead it was someone else. It was a 14 year old boy with blond hair glasses and wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. "Oh, hello Cameron", said Seymour happily greeting Jenny's adopted son.

"Hi, Seymour", said Cameron smiling as he approached the scientist as his pet Sandshrew, Sandy followed behind him.

"Shrew!" said Sandy wagging his tail, greeting Seymour as well.

"And hi to you too, my friend of the sand", smiled Seymour bowing to him. "Say Cameron", asked Seymour. "Is your foster mother home and is she decent?"

"Sorry, Seymour", said Cameron. "But Jenny got called out of town on an urgent police mission. And won't be back until tonight."

"Aw, fiddle faddle!" groaned Seymour. "I was hoping I could see her today. But who's looking after you while Jenny's away?"

"Oh, her older sisters, who are now my foster aunts, are visiting us", said Cameron in an uneasy voice.

"Yes", said Seymour studying the lipstick marks and pinched cheek marks on Cameron's face. "And they seemed to have done a typical loving aunt attack on your face."

"You better believe it", groaned Cameron. "Not only are those Officer Jennies tough on the law, but on helpless kid's cheeks!"

"Do all of them happen to look like our Pallet Town Jenny?" asked Seymour nervously.

"But of course", said Cameron. "They may look the same, but each one definitely has their own personality. Believe me!"

"Shreeeeee-hew!" said Sandy who also experienced the same cheek prints from the Aunt Jennies.

"Excuse me, but I have to go now", said Cameron. "Aunt Vermillion Jenny just ordered me to go to the store to pick up a few things. And I might be a while."

"That's okay", said Seymour. "You run along and I'll introduce myself to my future in-laws."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Cameron. "I remember you telling me that you always had anxieties that you wouldn't be able to tell Pallet Jenny apart when at family reunions."

"Hey, I gotta face that fear one of these days", said Seymour. "And there's no better time like the present, I always say."

"Good luck, Seymour", said Cameron as he went for his bike, put Sandy in the front basket, and pedaled off to the store. "I'll be praying for you!"

"What a great kid", smiled Seymour. "I'll be proud to have him for a stepson. Then he slowly and nervously approached the front door of the station, took a quick breath from his inhaler for good luck, and rang the doorbell. Slowly the door opened and there stood an Officer Jenny looking very pretty and very tough.

"Yes?" said the Jenny.

"H..H..Hello", stuttered Seymour not knowing if this was his Pallet Jenny or just her sister. "I'm Seymour Scientist, Pallet Jenny's fiancé."

"Uh, huh", said the Officer Jenny looking unimpressed. "Do come in." Seymour entered the station and saw the familiar things he always saw whenever he visited Pallet Jenny. The front desk, the waiting room chairs, the empty cells in the back, and the nightstick and handcuff stands. The Officer Jenny then blew her whistle and suddenly, two other Jennies came into the room. And all three of them surrounded the surprised Scientist.

"Up against the wall!" said the first Jenny as all three of them grabbed Seymour and made him put his hands against the wall. They started searching through his coat and pants pockets pulling out all the stuff he owned.

"Just some Pokeballs in here", said the first Jenny.

"And some test tubes, tongs, microscopes, and other stuff science nerds usually carry around", said the second.

"And all I found was this", said the third as she held up Seymour's inhaler.

"I need that to survive!" cried Seymour who turned his head around.

"You have the right to remain silent!" said the first Jenny pushing his face back against the wall. Then the Jennies started feeling his arms and legs while Seymour stood there sweating.

"He looks pretty scrawny to me", said the second Jenny.

"No muscle at all!" said the third pinching Seymour's arms causing him to wince in pain.

"And a flincher!" said the first Jenny. "You are definitely not worthy!"

"Uh, not worthy of what?" asked Seymour, but then the first Jenny pushed him into a wooden chair with a light shining on him.

"I am Vermillion Jenny", said the first Jenny. "Pallet Jenny's oldest sister.

"And I'm Celadon Jenny", said the second, "Pallet Jenny's middle sister.

"And I'm Pewter Jenny", said the third, "Pallet Jenny's other middle sister.

"Nice to meet you, I guess", said Seymour nervously.

"Too bad we can't say the same about you!" said Vermillion J in disgust.

"Oh dear", said Seymour gasping for air for he needed his inhaler.

"Here!" sighed Pewter J, throwing Seymour back his inhaler. "Inhale yourself back to our attention!"

"Thank you", gasped Seymour as he started breathing again. "Can I please have my other stuff back? Like my Poke…?"

"Silence!" shouted Vermillion J, "We have some things we want to talk to you about!"

"About our little sister, Pallet Jenny", said Pewter J. "We don't think you're worthy enough for her!"

"But why?" gasped Seymour looking in fear at the three vicious policewoman who resembled his one true love.

"Just look at yourself!" scowled Celadon J. "You're no hunk and got no muscles!"

"And you showed fear when we approached you!" said Vermillion J. "Our little sister deserves a real man to marry. Not a four eyed wussy nerd like you!"

Seymour felt his heart crumble, for it seemed like his own Pallet Jenny was making these insults, only times 3. "Please ladies…" pleaded Seymour.

"And furthermore!" continued Vermillion J, "Our little sister is a celebrity hero! How she led a cavalry to free her home town and all three of us and our family from Team Rocket's clutches!"

"A brave noble woman like our sis deserves to have a brave, handsome, and hunky man for a husband!" said Celadon J. "Which you are not!"

"But I love your sister with all my heart!" pleaded Seymour. "Try to understand. I'd be crushed and devastated if I never get to be with her forever! And all through our journey, she told me she loves me dearly too!"

"Aw, that's probably just pity!" scowled Vermillion J. "Our sis told us some nice stories about you, but it doesn't sound like love to me!"

"I mean winning someone's love by vomiting over the side of a ferry!" questioned Pewter J. "And then kissing you a few minutes after that! Total disgusting science fiction!"

"She only stuck by you because it was her duty as a policewoman to protect weaklings like you!" said Celadon! "So get it through your little egghead!"

"My Jenny feels that way about me?" cried Seymour as he felt some tears develop. But he tried to hold them in for he didn't want to look even wussy in front of those mean sisters.

"So I suggest you leave this station and this town before you make life worse for our sister and for us too!" shouted Vermillion J with fire in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, sister", said Pewter J in a concerned voice. "Do we really want to take away Pallet Jenny's happiness?"

"What do you mean, Pewter sister?" asked Celadon J.

"I say we should let Seymour prove his manliness", said Pewter J.

"Good idea", smiled Vermillion J. "We'll put him through a little test of nerve and strength. But what should the test be?"

"Let's huddle!" said the three Jennies as they got together and whispered while Seymour watched nervously wondering what they were planning for him.

"We've decided Mr. Scientist", said Vermillion J. "If you want to prove yourself to us and to our little sister, you must spend 24 hours at Mt. Silver."

"M-M-M-MOUNT SILVER!" gasped Seymour picturing that scary mountain top.

"Yes", said Celadon J. "Only a true he-man can survive the harsh environments and vicious Pokemon that roam wildly there. Are you up to that challenge?"

"But I thought it was against the law for people to visit Mt. Silver", asked Seymour.

"Well, normally we Officer Jennies don't like bending the law like this", said Vermillion J. "But someone like you leaves us no choice! We're giving you legal permission to travel to Mt. Silver and spend one full day there!"

"And you can use this camera to take pictures of the area to give us proof you were there", said Pewter J handing Seymour a camera.

"But what If I don't make it back alive?" stuttered Seymour while clutching the camera.

"Then it proves you're not man enough for our sister!" said Vermillion J. "Now it's time for you to go!" And all three Jennies lifted up Seymour in the air, and threw him out the front door.

"Can I at least have all my stuff back!" Seymour called through the door. The door opened and all of Seymour's Pokeballs and lab equipment were thrown back to him and the door slammed.

"Remember, 24 hours!" called out Vermillion J from the crack of the door.

Later, Seymour was pacing around a meadow in Pallet Town. He took out his Pokeballs and released all six of his Pokemon. "Clefairy?" asked Clefairy.

"Yeah, I know you all heard from your Pokeballs what Jenny's sisters have said", sighed Seymour. "And I kind of think they're right. My Jen deserves a strong and brave man to be her husband. Not a scrawny geek like me! It's like high school and college all over again!"

"Clefairy! Clefable! Wartortle! Doduo! Paras! Omastar!" said all six Pokemon shaking their heads no disagreeing with their master.

"You really think I deserve Jenny?" asked Seymour with tears in his eyes and glasses.

"Clefable!" said Clefable as she used her metronome power to create some flashbacks. It showed Seymour and his Wartortle rescuing a captured Pallet and Cerulean Jenny from a fisherman's net, then Seymour and Jenny having a friendly water fight in the Cerulean gym pool, Jenny rubbing Seymour's sick stomach in that ferry sick room, Seymour and Jenny bicycling together, Seymour and Jenny having a romantic dinner in a hotel restaurant with Jenny wearing a lovely evening gown, and Seymour saying a romantic poem about Jenny before going off to fight the Rockets, while Jenny recited her own poem about him. Then the flashback stopped.

"You're right Clefable", said Seymour feeling much better. "Pallet Jenny is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life! And I'll do anything to be with her. Even if it means I have to actually go to Mt. Silver and spend the entire day and night there!"

All the Pokemon agreed and stood by Seymour's legs ready to aid him.

"You mean you guys want to come with me?" asked Seymour. "But it'll be dangerous!"

"Clef, Fable, War, Duo, Par, Star!" said all six Pokemon bravely as Clefairy and Clefable joined arms, Wartortle flexed its muscles, Doduo sharpened its twin beaks, Paras sharpened its claws, and Omastar started rolling around like a strong rubber tire.

"Thank you, fellas", said Seymour wiping away his tears, then took out a small tape recorder and started to speak something into it.

Later, Seymour went back to the police station and slipped the tape recorder into the mailbox next to the door. Then he turned to his Clefairy. "Ready to do it?" he asked.

"Clefairy", whispered Clefairy as she concentrated and used her teleport power to cause her and Seymour to disappear from sight. Just then, Cameron and Sandy came back from the store.

"Did we just see Seymour teleport away?" Cameron asked Sandy.

"Shrew?" said Sandy scratching his head in puzzlement.

"What's this?" asked Cameron as he saw something in the mailbox and took it out.

Seymour and Clefairy found themselves standing in a grassy area near a huge silver mountain. "Well, here we are", whispered Seymour nervously. "The danger filled land known as Mt. Silver. All we have to do is survive one whole day here and I'll win Jenny's heart for good."

"Clefairy", said Clefairy as she turned around and saw some beautiful flowers growing from a rock. And then looked up and saw some Butterfrees flying in the sunshine.

"This place isn't so bad", said Seymour now smiling. "And I don't see any dangerous Pokemon around. Maybe those stories are just myths."

"CLEFAIRY!" cried Clefairy as she saw a smokecloud coming from the east horizon.

"What is it, Clefairy?" asked Seymour, but then he became scared at what the smokecloud was. It was a herd of Rapidashes stampeding their way.

"HIDE!" shouted Seymour as he picked up Clefairy and jumped into some nearby bushes. They watched those wild unicorns run on by with their manes of fire and then disappearing into the west horizon.

"That was close", said Seymour as he and Clefairy stepped out of the bushes and studied the hoofprints on the ground. They looked like orange horseshoes burning themselves into the soil. "They weren't kidding when they say Rapidashes are the fastest Pokemon in the world", said Seymour. "I'll bet these lava hoofprints they left behind will soon harden and become grass for the land."

"Clefairy", said Clefairy as she watched the lava prints suddenly dissolve and turn black.

"Uh oh! GASP!" cried Seymour clutching his chest and then searching his pockets for his inhaler. "My inhaler!" cried Seymour turning all his pockets inside out. "Where is it!"

"Clefairy", said Clefairy sadly as she picked up an inhaler that looked like it was crushed to death by some fiery hooves of Rapidashes.

"Oh no!" cried Seymour. "I must've accidentally dropped it in the middle of that Rapidash stampede! This is not, GASP, good, GASP!" as he got down on his knees holding onto his chest.

"CLEFAIRY!" cried Clefairy looking worried at her master. But then Seymour calmed down and got back up.

"Don't worry Clefairy, I'm fine for now", said Seymour. "My doctor said my condition is only serious if I go through 8 spasm attacks without taking a breath from my inhaler."

"Clefairy, Clef, Clef!" said Clefairy, insisting that she teleport Seymour back to a local pharmacy to get a new inhaler.

"No, I can't go back now", said Seymour. "If I leave Mt. Silver now, I'll fail the test and my beloved Jenny!"

"Clefairy!" pleaded the fairy begging Seymour to teleport them away.

"But I can't live without my Jenny", pleaded Seymour. "I'd rather die of lack of oxygen than live without her!"

"Clefairy!" said Clefairy sadly nodding her head, realizing that Seymour was doing all this for love.

"And besides", said Seymour, "If I can just spend the entire day here without going through 7 more spasm attacks, I'll be okay." And he took out a pen and a small pad and wrote down one straight line. "I call this my life chart", said Seymour. "As long as eight lines aren't marked on this paper, I'll have made it through this scary trip."

And he started marching boldly through the grass. "Like one of our great leaders once said, 'You have nothing to fear but fear it'sSNAAKE!" cried Seymour as he saw an Ekans pop its scaly head out of the grass. Seymour fell back onto the ground as the Ekans slithered away in fear. Clefairy was thankful that the snake didn't bite Seymour, but then became worried when Seymour started breathing hard again. Then he stopped and marked another straight line on his pad. "I guess that's two spasm attacks", sighed Seymour. "Hopefully, there won't be 6 more of them."

Clefairy shook her head realizing that Seymour might not pull through this quest. She reached into Seymour's labcoat pocket. "Clefairy, what are you doing?" asked Seymour. Clefairy just pulled out Seymour's Pokeballs and released his Pokemon.

"Clefairy, Clef, Clef, Clefairy", said Clefairy telling some stuff to the Pokemon, while Seymour watched curiously. All six Pokemon surrounded Seymour in a circle. As Seymour took a step, the Pokemon followed him too still surrounding their master as they looked around with serious fierce faces.

"Oh, I get it", said Seymour. "You're all like my own secret service bodyguards!"

"Clefairy", said Clefairy as she put on some black sunglasses while the other 5 Pokemon put on sunglasses as well.

Just then, some tall grass started to move around. All 6 Pokemon got in front of Seymour getting ready to battle. But out came a cute little bear cub with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead. "Ur!" cooed the cub.

"Aww, it's just a cute little Teddiursa", smiled Seymour. "You don't have to worry about this little guy. Teddiursas are known as one of the sweetest Pokemon on Earth."

"Teddi!" smiled Teddiursa as it offered Seymour and the Pokemon some berries.

"Why thank you little fella", smiled Seymour as he took a taste of a berry and the Pokemon tasted theirs too.

"Wartortle!" smiled Wartortle as he reached into Seymour's labcoat pocket, pulled something out, and gave it to Teddiursa.

"Teddi!" smiled Teddiursa as it nibbled on the thing happily.

"Why that's nice of you to share like that, Wartortle", smiled Seymour. "What did you give it anyway?"

"War!" smiled Wartortle as he showed Seymour the wrapper.

"That's the rare candy I found on the ground the other day!" gasped Seymour. "Don't you know that's the type of candy that allows a Pokemon to rise to the next level and sometimes make it evolve?"

"Wartortle?" asked Wartortle realizing what he had given that innocent little bear cub. Suddenly, the Teddiursa started glowing and Seymour and the Pokemon watched nervously as the tiny bear cub grew into a giant sized grizzly bear with a ring on its stomach and a grumpy look on its face.

"An Ursaring!" gasped Seymour feeling another spasm about to happen. "The not so friendly evolved form of Teddiursa!"

"URRRRR!" growled the new bear who suddenly forgotten its innocent childhood and was about to put a slash attack on the scared scientist.

"YIKES!" cried Seymour as he felt his heart tighten once again. But luckily, Clefairy and Clefable used their light screen power to protect him. As Ursaring tried to claw its way through the light dome, Doduo, Wartortle, and Omastar tried to fight off the huge bear with their peck and water gun attacks. Ursaring just angrily turned around and roared the three Pokemon back and then continued trying to slash away the light screen. But then, Paras quickly sprayed its spore on Ursaring, causing the huge bear to get sleepy and plop down onto the ground.

"Thank you all", said Seymour as the two fairy Pokemon undid their light screen. Then Seymour marked a third line on his pad and looked down at the snoozing Ursaring while a sleep bubble appeared in its nostril. "If only I can feel relaxed like that big guy", sighed Seymour.

"Clefairy!" said Clefairy pointing to a nearby cave.

"Good idea", smiled Seymour. "Maybe we can seek shelter in that cave over there." And he and the six Pokemon marched into it.

Back in Pallet Town, Pallet Jenny was driving home on her motorcycle feeling all confused. "My sisters told me there was trouble in Viridian City", said Jenny. "But it was totally peaceful! I wonder what gives!"

Then she arrived at her police station home where Cameron was waiting for her. "Good evening, my little Cameron", smiled Jenny as she hugged her foster son. "Did your aunts take good care of you while I was away?"

"Yes, I suppose", said Cameron nervously. "But I'm not sure about Seymour."

"What?" asked Jenny puzzled. "What about Seymour?"

"I think you should listen to this tape recording", said Cameron as he pushed the button on the tape recorder Seymour left in their mailbox.

"My dearest Jenny", said the recording in Seymour's voice. "I am so sorry that you think of me as a weaking, scardy Meowth without one ounce of manliness."

"WHAT!" gasped Jenny again.

"Your sisters told me everything and how you really felt about me", continued the recording. "And they said the only way I can prove my manliness to you is to spend the entire day at Mt. Silver. And I'll do anything to prove that I can be the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. Even face scary deadly Pokemon for you. So if I don't return from this dangerous quest. I want you to know that I'll always love you and hopefully I'll be able to protect you from the heavens. And please give Cameron the same loving care you once shown me during our journey. Love, Seymour."

Jenny just stood there quietly with a shocked frown and a tear in her eye. "Jenny?" asked Cameron. "Are you all right?"

But then Jenny's shocked face turned red with anger and her cheeks puffed up and a huge blow whistle popped out of her hat. Just like that time a certain Team Rocket member kept escaping her arrests. "Please wait out here, Cameron", said Jenny calmly as she entered the police station. Cameron and Sandy put their ears against the door and heard Pallet Jenny yelling her larynx out at three sisters.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Pallet Jenny at her shaking sisters. "You sent me on a phony mission out of town so you can have some harsh words alone with Seymour! How could you do this to me and my sweet scientist!"

"It was for your own good, little sister", said Vermilion J. "You deserve a husband who's strong and brave, not a wheezing geek with a wimpy name like Seymour!"

"We were just looking out for you", reasoned Pewter J.

"Don't you remember when your cousin, Seafoam Jenny, married a strong handsome hunk?" asked Celadon J as she showed Pallet J a picture of an Officer Jenny with her arm around a big strong guy in a prison uniform.

"But he's serving time for crimes against Pokemon and humanity!" protested Pallet J.

"Who cares!" asked Celadon J, "He's hot!"

"My Seymour has his own kind of strength and bravery!" shouted Pallet J. "He just needs assistance from an inhaler to get him started!"

"How pathetic!" scowled Vermilion J. "With that kind of condition, who knows how long you'll have him for a husband!"

"I probably won't have him at all if he doesn't get out of Mt. Silver fast!" shouted Pallet J. "How could you all force him to go there! Not even the strongest muscle man can survive the fierce Pokemon of that mountain!"

"Aw, come on, sis", laughed Pewter J. "He's not actually going to go to that dangerous place."

"Yeah", said Celadon J. "Anyone with brains knows Mt. Silver is too dangerous to even spend a minute there."

"We just told him that to get him out of your life forever", said Vermilion J. "There's no way that weak hearted loser would ever go there!"

"You don't know Seymour Scientist like I do!" shouted Pallet J getting angrier by the minute. "He stood by my side when we traveled through Kanto trying to find a cavalry to rescue your ungrateful hides from Team Rocket! And he was a big help all the way. Making me laugh and keeping me in good cheer. And he even rescued me and our cousin, Cerulean Jenny, when Team Rocket held us captive in her home town! So don't you dare think that Seymour won't give up on me and not go to Mt. Silver!"

"But, but, but…." Said all three big sisters at once trying to think of a strong comeback to Pallet Jenny's Seymour praise, but couldn't.

"I'll deal with all of you later!" whispered Pallet J with scorn as she stormed out of the station while the sisters stood there speechless.

"You don't think Seymour actually went to Mt. Silver?" asked Pewter J.

"Nyaah!" said Vermilion J and Celadon J.

Cameron and Sandy nervously backed away from the door just before Pallet Jenny slammed it open. They could see the look of rage and fear on Jenny's face. "Uh, Cameron dear", said Jenny now calm. "I need to ask you a big favor."

"Sure, anything for you, Mom", said Cameron concerned.

"I need to borrow your Aerodactyl to fly me to Mt. Silver", said Jenny. "I need to retrieve Seymour before he gets killed!"

"Yes, you definitely can borrow Aero", said Cameron taking a Pokeball from his Pokebelt and releasing the biggest Pokemon he owned. "AERO!" cawed the gigantic stone pterodactyl.

"Thank you Cameron", said Jenny as she climbed onto Aero's stone back as Cameron and Sandy joined her. "Whoa! Wait a minute you two", said Jenny gently pushing Cameron off. "I didn't ask for you to come along, Cameron."

"But Aero's my Pokemon", said Cameron.

"That may be", said Jenny. "But Mt. Silver is filled with dangerous and vicious Pokemon. Only trained Officer Jennies like me are skilled enough to go there."

"But Aero doesn't feel comfortable going anywhere without me", said Cameron. "Isn't that right, Aero?"

"Dactyl!" cawed Aero as she plopped her wings down showing that she wouldn't fly if Cameron didn't join her.

"And besides", said Cameron. "Seymour's my friend. Me and my Pokemon want to help him in anyway we can."

"Shrew!" said Sandy agreeing with his master.

"Well…" said Jenny.

"And besides", continued Cameron. "Haven't we already faced dangerous Pokemon and enemies during our Pallet Rebellion quest? Like those dark Pokemon who almost did us in by sending us down into the dark pit of Heck?"

"Yes, I remember that terrifying night", shuddered Jenny. "We were lucky to be saved by that heroic Umbreon of Agatha's."

"Won't those dark Pokemon make those Mt. Silver Pokemon seem less threatening?" asked Cameron.

"Well, okay", said Jenny extending her hand to Cameron. "But remember, I'm in charge and you will stay by my side and do exactly as I order for your safety."

"Yes ma'am", said Cameron saluting and then taking Jenny's hand and climbing onto Aero's back. Cameron was now sitting near Aero's neck while holding Sandy in his arms and Jenny had her arms wrapped around Cameron's waist. "Okay, Aero", said Cameron. "To Mt. Silver, please."

"AERO!" cawed Aero as she extended her rocky wings and flew off into the sky. The 3 Jenny sisters stepped out of the station and watched their little sister fly off into the horizon wondering why she was risking herself for a geeky scientist.

Meanwhile, Seymour and his Pokemon team had entered a dark cave. "Clefable, can you flash us some light, please?" asked Seymour.

"Fable!" said Clefable as she concentrated and lit up the entire cave with a flash attack. Seymour and the Pokemon looked awestruck at the beautiful shining silver cave, along with some glowing purple lights circling above the stalactites.

"Those sure are pretty lights", said Seymour taking out his camera to take pictures for proof. "Maybe this is one of the rewards for going to Mt. Silver bravely."

"Clefairy!" shouted Clefairy as she saw the lights swooping down for she realized what they were. They were 10 purple ghosts that resembled women's heads with long manes made of gas.

"YIPE!" shouted Seymour. "Those are Misdreavuses! Pure ghost Pokemon!" And he felt his fourth spazz attack happening.

"DREEEEA!" cried the Misdreavuses as they started to use their perish song attacks causing Seymour and the Pokemon to cover their ears in pain.

"Quick Paras!" cried Seymour. "Silence them with a spore attack!"

"Paras!" shouted Paras as it was about to release its spore at the screeching ghosts. But one of the Misdreavuses used a confuse ray attack confusing poor Paras. It ended up putting itself to sleep along with Doduo next to it. Actually, the left head of Doduo ended up sleeping while the right head stayed awake. The determined Doduo head used a mimic attack to copy the perish song. And since birds were better singers, the Misdreavuses screamed and fainted from the intense song of the Doduo.

"That was amazing Doduo", said Seymour as he went over to embrace the victorious right head. But then, the second head fell asleep as well for the spore that was on the first head had blown over to its twin. Seymour saw the sleeping Paras lying on the ground and the sleeping Doduo standing in its sleep.

"You two, I mean, three need a good rest after what you went through for me", said Seymour as he sucked Doduo and Paras back into their balls, then marked a fourth line on his pad. "Come on guys", said Seymour to his four still active Pokemon. "Let's go further into this cave away from those sleeping Misdreavuses." The four Pokemon nodded in agreement as they followed Seymour away from the sleeping pile of pretty ghost Pokemon.

Soon, they had entered another part of the cave filled with large boulders. "Clefable", said Clefable in an exhausted voice and sat down on a large boulder.

"Yeah, I guess we all need a rest", said Seymour as he sat down on a smaller boulder while Wartortle and Omastar just sat down on the ground. Clefairy saw a smaller boulder and was about to sit down on it, but then recognized the shape of it. It was like a small tail attached to a bunch of larger boulders. And her sister, Clefable, was sitting on one of them. "Clefairy!" cried Clefairy begging Clefable to get off the rock.

"Fable?" wondered Clefable. But then, a giant stone python emerged from the darkness.

"AN ONIX!" cried Seymour recognizing the stone beast and felt his fifth spasm attack. Clefable tried to jump off, but the Onix snagged her with a bind attack. "Return Clefable!" cried Seymour as he tried to pull Clefable back in her Pokeball, but couldn't for Onix's coily grip was too strong.

"CLEFABLE!" cried Clefable as the Onix suddenly released her and into his huge rocky mouth, swallowing her whole!

"CLEFAIRY!" cried Clefairy seeing her sister eaten.

"OH NO!" cried Seymour feeling spasm attack number 6, "Wartortle, Omastar! Please use your hydro pumps to save Clefable!"

The two angry Pokemon nodded and ducked themselves in their shells. Then shot powerful jets of water from their shells like hydrants. The Onix roared for those hydro pump attacks were too powerful and then fainted.

"Good work guys, you've weakened it", said Seymour. "Now Wartortle, rock smash the center boulder of Onix. That's where Clefable should be in."

"WAR!" said Wartortle as he used his fists to smash the dampened rock center of Onix until there was a huge hole. Wartortle reached inside and pulled out the safe Clefable.

"Clefable, are you okay?" asked Seymour as he cradled the shaken Pokemon. "Fairy?" asked Clefairy.

"Cle-Cle-Clefable", said Clefable with a weak smile showing she was thankful.

"Don't worry, Clefable", said Seymour relieved. "You just rest up in your Pokeball for the rest of this quest."

"Clefable", said Clefable as Seymour pulled her back in her ball.

"Well, I guess it's just us four now", said Seymour. "I just hope I can make it without going through 2 more spasm attacks." Clefairy, Wartortle, and Omastar surrounded Seymour forming a protective triangle.

As they continued deeper into the cave, Seymour was busy taking pictures of every rock, stalactite, and stalagmite so he could give the Jennies proof he was here. But then, Seymour stopped his picture clicking and discovered something glowing in the way distance. "What is that thing?" gasped Seymour as he took out his binoculars and studied what it was. "No, it can't be!" gasped the scientist in a shocked voice.

"Clef?" "War?" "Star?" asked the three Pokemon puzzled.

"It's a legendary Pokemon!" whispered Seymour. "Missingno!"

Clefairy, Wartortle, and Omastar peeked from the boulder they were hiding behind so they could get a closer look at Missingno. All they saw was a huge glowing veil with every color of the rainbow. "Clefairy?" asked Clefairy.

"That's Missingno's disguise veil", explained Seymour. "No living human nor Pokemon has ever seen Missingno's true form. It's always been every scientist's and Pokemon lover's dream to uncover the veil of this mystery Pokemon and discover its true form!"

"Wartortle!" said Wartortle pushing Seymour out there.

"You want me to be the scientist to study Missingno?" gasped Seymour.

"War", "Clef", "Star", said all three Pokemon winking at him.

"Oh, I get it", said Seymour. "If I be the first person to bravely confront and discover the mystery of Missingno, I'll prove myself a hero to Jenny and her sisters. Okay, wish me luck."

The 3 Pokemon waved to and whispered good luck to Seymour in their languages. Seymour silently snuck from boulder to boulder to the unmoving Missingno. "I wonder if it has its back turned or not", wondered Seymour as he got closer. "I can't tell since I can't see its face." Just as Seymour got as close as he could, Missingno suddenly sprayed a water gun attack at Seymour's face knocking him back. The three Pokemon rushed to his aid.

"Amazing", said Seymour taking notes on his pad. "A water gun attack! Missingno must be some kind of water Pokemon."

"OMASTAR!" growled the spiked snail for it didn't like seeing its master get attacked like that and started up a rollout attack at the Missingno!"

"No, Omastar!" cried Seymour. "You'll frighten it away!" Sure enough, the Missingno zoomed up into the air causing Omastar to miss. Seymour and the Pokemon looked up and saw the round veil glowing brightly. "Uh oh!" cried Seymour. "That looks like a sky attack! Maybe Missingno's some kind of flying type as well."

But then, the Missingno started to swoop down at our heroes as Seymour started to feel his seventh spasm attack. Just one more away until his eighth and maybe final attack. Luckily, Clefairy protected them with her light screen power causing Missingno to get knocked back.

"Thank you, Clefairy", said Seymour marking his seventh line on his pad. "Don't worry. I'll be all right."

"Clefairy", said Clefairy, worried about her master.

Seymour then looked at Missingno lying on the ground. He wondered if the creature was unconscious or not, for the veil covering it was hard to tell. "I hope you're okay, Mr. Missingno", said Seymour. "We didn't mean for that to happen to you."

Just then, a Pokeball was thrown from the darkness and hit Missingno sucking it into the ball. The ball started to shake around and then stop. Seymour and the Pokemon wondered what just happened and went to study the Pokeball. "That's a Master Ball!" gasped Seymour. "But where did it come from and more importantly, who threw it!"

Then the light on the Master Ball started to blink red and then it started to roll away into the darkness. "It must have a homing device installed", said Seymour. "Hurry, we have to find out who just caught Missingno!"

"Clefairy, Clef!" cried Clefairy, begging Seymour not to follow, for she showed him the pad that had seven spasm marks on it.

"Yeah Clefairy", sighed Seymour. "I know one more surprise or scare might finish me off. But I have to do this. To save Missingno from a possible danger and to prove myself to Jenny. If I run away, I'll lose my self respect for good! Please try to understand!"

"Clefairy", said Clefairy with tears as she nodded at let Seymour follow the rolling Pokeball into the darkness as she, Wartortle, and Omastar followed.

Outside, the cave, all the wild Pokemon looked up and saw something huge coming from the sky. All the Pokemon ran away in fear as the giant Aerodactyl came in for a landing. Then, two humans and a Sandshrew jumped off of her back. "Nice work, Aero", said Cameron pulling Aero back in her ball. "I'll call you back when it's time to go."

"This place is so huge and wide", said Pallet Jenny. "My Seymour could be anywhere or in any kind of danger. Oh, why did my sisters have to do this to him and to me too!"

"Maybe Sandy can track him down", said Cameron as he took the tape recorder Seymour left behind and put it in front of Sandy's nose. "Sandy, can you track down Seymour by sniffing this?" asked Cameron.

Sandy took a whiff of the recorder and suddenly got the scent. "Shrew!" said Sandy rushing toward the entrance of a huge nearby cave.

"He must be in there", said Cameron as he rushed after Sandy while Jenny followed.

"Hold on, my sweet sci-guy!" called out Jenny. "Your lady of the law is coming to protect you!"

Seymour and his three Pokemon were still chasing after the rolling Pokeball that contained Missingno. Then they stopped and hid behind a boulder. They saw the ball roll into the hand of a blonde haired woman in pigtails. She was wearing a black Team Rocket uniform.

"So, how'd it go, Cass?" asked a guy with green hair and was also wearing a TR uniform. "Did you get it already?"

"You'd better believe it, Butch", said the woman studying the ball. "We've actually caught the legendary Pokemon, Missingno. Something those two fools, Jessie and James could never accomplish!"

"Yeah, Cass", laughed Butch. "They may've enslaved a whole town a while ago. But we more superior brained Rockets have actually captured a Legendary Pokemon!"

"And we're sure to get more legendary ones, once we continue with our plan!" laughed Cassidy as she went over and patted some kind of giant glass cylinder with machinery all over it.

"The containment chamber's all juiced up, Cassidy!" said Butch as he checked the thermometer on the machinery.

"Perfect!" snickered Cassidy as she placed the Master Ball in a funnel sticking out of the chamber and then pushed the button next to it. Suddenly, the glass cylinder had the image of a glowing veil trapped inside it.

"They're not actually doing this to a noble Pokemon like Missingno, are they!" whispered Seymour from behind the boulder. Clefairy, Wartortle, and Omastar looked enraged at the two evil humans in black.

"Ain't it beautiful, Cass?" laughed Butch. "It kind of reminds me of those kaleidoscope thingies."

"Only our version is a lot more twisted!" laughed Cassidy. "Now let's see if the hypo part of our invention works!" And she pushed a button on the cylinder and a huge hypodermic needle ejected from inside the machine. It went through Missingno's veil and some multi-colored liquid was going through a tube outside of the machine and into a smaller box. Seymour watched as it looked like the veil was wiggling around in pain.

"I've seen enough!" shouted Seymour as he leapt from behind the rock as his Pokemon joined him. "You two villains stop this act of Pokemon cruelty right now!"

"Hey, who the heck are you!" shouted Butch.

"Or WHAT are you?" asked Cassidy. "You don't look human to me!"

"I am a scientist!" said Seymour trying not to let his knees knock in fear. "And what you're doing to that noble legendary Pokemon is evil, cruel, and against the law! And you'd better cease all this at once or else you'll be in big trouble!"

"Don't you talk trouble to us little man", scolded Cassidy.

"Cause we'll give it to you in double!" laughed Butch.

Cassidy: "To infect the world with devastation!"

Butch: "To blight all peoples within our nation!"

Cassidy: "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

Butch: "To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

Cassidy: "Cassidy!"

Butch: "Butch!"

Cassidy: "Team Rocket circling the Earth both day and night!"

Butch: "Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Cassidy and Butch!" gasped Seymour. "I've heard of you two! Cameron told me about how you guys started up a phony karaoke contest and used a Jigglypuff to put all us trainers to sleep so you can steal our Pokemon!"

"I remember you!" said Cassidy. "You were in our little contest. Remember Butch?"

"Oh yeah!" said Butch. "You entered a Doduo who totally stunk as a singer! I hope you found another use for that no talent bird. Like as Thanksgiving dinner!"

"No one insults my Pokemon!" shouts Seymour while forming a tiny cloud of anger over his head. "And just what are you doing to poor Missingno! And what's that liquid you're pumping out of its body!"

"You scientists with your questions!" sighed Butch. "We'll tell you what we're doing! We're extracting the essence from Missingno!"

"We've heard Missingno can extract a sweet nourishing liquid that's excellent for making something that'll make our Pokemon powerful", said Cassidy as she opened up the small box on the machine and took out what looked like a small red candy.

"That's rare candy!" gasped Seymour.

"You got that right, Einstein!" laughed Cassidy. "And with Missingno in our power, we can produce thousands of rare candies to feed an army of Pokemon that'll help us take over the world!"

"And that'll make us king and queen!" cackled Butch. "King Butch the eighth. That has a nice noble ring to it!"

"Not if me and my Pokemon stop you first!" shouted Seymour as his Pokemon got in front of him ready to battle.

"Those three cream puffs are no match for my fuzzy fighter!" laughed Butch taking out a Pokeball. "Go Primeape!" and he released a huge white ape with a pig snout. "PRIMEAPE!" shouted the ape as it started shadow boxing its own shadow and even knocking it out.

"Quick Clefairy, use your light screen until I can devise a plan to defeat them!" called out Seymour. Clefairy nodded and created its glowing dome protecting our heroes once again.

"Do you think that poor excuse for a shield can stop my Primeape?" laughed Butch. "Primeape, use dynamic punch!"

"Dynamic punch!" gasped Seymour. Primeape made a glowing fist and completely shattered the light screen to Clefairy's surprise. Then Primeape's fist socked poor Clefairy in the stomach like a feather pillow. "CLEFAIRY!" cried Seymour trying to hold in his last spasm attack.

"Nice move you taught your Primeape, Butch", smiled Cassidy.

"Thanks Cass", gloated Butch. "Now watch as Primeape mops the cave floors with the rest of those dweebs!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Seymour pulling the poor KO-ed Clefairy back in her ball. "Wartortle! Stop Primeape with your ice beam!"

"Primeape, stop that attack with cross chop!" shouted Butch.

Just as Wartortle blasted his icy cold beam at Primeape, Primape managed to chop away all the ice forming around itself making ice beam useless against the mighty ape.

"Now, finish off that shellback with your thrash attack!" shouted Butch.

"Quick Wartortle, withdrawl!" shouted Seymour. Wartortle quickly ducked into his shell as Primeape went over and started pounding and thrashing the shell non-stop.

"That's it, Primie!" laughed Butch. "Crack that funny looking egg shell!"

"Okay, Wartortle. Release your bide attack!" shouted Seymour.

"Prime?" asked Primeape as it picked up the shell and it started to glow. Then a powerful bolt of energy shot out of the shell blasting Primeape into the wall, knocking the mighty chimp out!"

"Primeape!" cried Butch as he saw how Primeape had lost its prime.

"Nice work, Wartortle", said Seymour. "Are you okay though?"

"War!" said Wartortle as he poked his head out from its shell, smiled, and gave Seymour a thumbs up.

"You may have a chump out of that chimp, but let's see how you handle a hot dog!" said Cassidy taking out her Pokeball. "Go Houndour!" and she released a red and black demon dog with a skull on its head.

"Th…That's a Houndour!" gasped Seymour. "Like the ones we faced in Lavender Town! How were you able to catch and train a vicious dark Pokemon!"

"It's quite simple my simpleton scientist", laughed Cassidy. "Feed a dark Pokemon some dark meat and devil's food cake and it becomes your little personal imp. Right Houndie!"

"HOUND!" howled Houndour while smoke snorted from its nostrils.

"Now, give them your flamethrower attack!" commanded Cassidy.

"Wartortle, stop that attack with hydro pump!" shouted Seymour. Wartortle complied by spraying a hydro pump at Houndour's oncoming flamethrower attack putting out the fire and knocking Houndour back.

"Oh great!" grumbled Butch. "Now what!"

"Never underestimate the power of teeth rotting candy", cackled Cassidy as she held Houndour's head and made him chew and swallow the rare candy she just made.

"Uh oh!" gasped Seymour. "I hope my heart can handle what's about to happen.

"WAR!" "STAR!" said Wartortle and Omastar as they held each other, trembling. Just then the Houndour started to glow a dark color and then transform into a bigger dog with horns and a forked tail. "DOOOOM!" it howled.

"OH NO! A HOUNDOOM!" cried Seymour clutching his chest. "Those memories of that Houndoom who tried to send me and my friend to Hades are returning!" And he collapsed onto the ground while a scared Wartortle and Omastar came to his aid.

"What a wuss!" cackled Butch.

"Now let's see if his Pokemon have a better backbone!" cackled Cassidy. "And Houndooms love chewing on bones. Crunch attack Houndoom!" Poor Wartortle didn't notice the demon dog approaching him for he was too concerned about Seymour.

"WAAAAR!" cried Wartortle as he felt Houndoom crunch onto his shell completely cracking it to pieces.

"No, not Wartortle too!" wailed Seymour for he was too much in a stroke to get up and tend to his injured friend. All he could do was reach for his Pokeball and suck the injured Wartortle back in.

"Omastar!" cried Omastar as it saw the fainted Seymour and defeated Wartortle. "STAAAARRR!" growled the snail in anger as it crumpled up its beak like mouth.

"Aw, we made the miserable mollusk mad!" laughed Butch.

"Nice work my little Houndoom!" said Cassidy as she was about to pet Houndoom's head. But the dog just snapped at Cassidy.

"What did you do that for!" asked Cassidy surprised. "I'm your master you miserable mutt!"

"DOOOM!" shouted Houndoom as it released a flamethrower at Butch and Cassidy charring them black.

"I think we've just became Houndoom's master", cried Butch as both of them saw the rage of evil in Houndoom's eyes.

"WAAAUGH!" cried the two Rockets as Houndoom started chasing them all over the cave, snapping and breathing fire all over the place, while Missingno was safe inside the fireproof cylinder container.

"OMASTAR!" shouted Omastar who couldn't take all this chaos and evil. It started waving its tentacles around while its eyes glowed a while color.

"Houndoom?" asked Houndoom as it stopped chasing the Rockets and watched curiously at the aura surrounding Omastar. Just then, the cave floor started to crack open and a pile of huge boulders started to float out from the hole in the ground.

"What the heck is that!" gasped Cassidy and Butch together.

"It's Omastar's ancientpower attack", whispered Seymour waking up again. "A really powerful rock attack that only prehistoric Pokemon know." And then Seymour smiled and passed out again as the boulders started slamming at the surprised Houndoom knocking it out as well as burying the Rockets.

"What was that?" gasped Jenny as she, Cameron, and Sandy were exploring the cave.

"I think it came from this direction", said Cameron.

"SHREW!" shouted Sandy sniffing trouble. They rushed through the darkness of the cave and entered the Rocket's corner. They were shocked to find a huge pile of boulders, a glass cylinder that contained a funny glowing thing, and Seymour's Omastar smiling triumphantly while using its ancientpower to seal up the crack on the cave floor.

"Omastar!" cried Jenny. "What just happened! Where's Seymour!"

"STAR!" wailed Omastar while water gushed from its eyes, then pointed its tentacles to a corner. Our heroes became horrified at who they saw lying helpless on the ground.

"SEYMOUR!" cried Jenny as she rushed over and raised her love's head.

"Is he all right?" asked Cameron. "I think I can still hear him breathing."

Jenny placed her ear against Seymour's chest. "He needs his inhaler!" cried Jenny. "Search his pockets!" She and Cameron took out everything from Seymour's labcoat including Pokeballs and lab equipment.

"Wait, I think I found it!" said Cameron, but then frowned when he pulled out the smashed inhaler. "This is bad!" he cried.

"OH NO!" wailed Jenny. "He can't survive without that thing! There's only one thing I can think of!" And she pinched Seymour's nose and placed her own mouth against his giving him her own breath of life.

"Please Lord, save him!" prayed Cameron as Sandy and Omastar prayed as well while Jenny continued giving Seymour mouth to mouth.

"What, what's happening?" asked Seymour suddenly waking up and looking into the beautiful eyes of a teary Jenny. "Am I looking at My Blue Heaven?"

"MY SWEET SEYMOUR!" cried Jenny with happiness as she sat up Seymour and started hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Lord", said Cameron in a now happy voice while Sandy and Omastar hugged each other happily as well.

"You, you saved me!" said Seymour happily. "I would've been dead if you hadn't come along."

"Hey, it's my life long dream to protect a guy like you", smiled Jenny as she was still embracing Seymour.

"But this isn't right!" said a sad Seymour. "To your sisters that is! They told me that I wasn't man enough for you and you only stuck by me because it was your duty to protect m…"

But Jenny placed her finger on Seymour's lips silencing him. "Please don't believe any word my stuck up sisters said to you", said Jenny. "You're the man I want to be with forever and share my life with! And if my sisters don't like it, it's their tough potatoes!"

"But are you sure you want a guy who's meek and frail like me?" asked Seymour. "Someone who can't protect you from danger like a real man?"

"That's why I love you so much", smiled Jenny. "I don't want to be the protected. I want to be the protector! Do you remember the very first time we met?"

"I was being chased by a flock of hostile Zubats back in Mt. Moon", stuttered Seymour, "That's when I ran into you, Cameron, and the rest of your friends."

"Yes", smiled Jenny. "When I first heard you scream like a little girl, I knew there was something different and special about you."

"But what about that time I threw up on the ferry?" asked Seymour. "No offense, but wouldn't most girls find that disgusting and would try to avoid a guy like that?"

"Oh, my silly sweet scientist", smiled Jenny. "I happen to be different from all those other girls. You're so frail and vulnerable. You're a guy who needs lots of protection. Please let me be the strong and valiant woman in your life who'll protect you from harm."

Seymour couldn't believe the miracle words he was hearing. This strong and beautiful woman actually likes him for being himself. He didn't have to pretend to be a brave hero nor had to face the scary Pokemon in Mt. Silver to prove himself to Jenny.

"Thank you my hero", smiled Seymour with tears in his eyes. Then he and Jenny started kissing.

Cameron and Sandy turned their heads not wanting to gaze at Seymour's and Jenny's romantic kissing. Then they saw a huge pile of boulders with two arms sticking out of the rubble, wriggling in pain.

"Uh oh, looks like someone needs our help", said Cameron as he took out a Pokeball. "Go Slowie!" and Slowking appeared in front of everyone. "Slow", he replied.

"Slowie", said Cameron. "I need you to move those boulders away with your psychic power. Can you do that please?"

"Slow", nodded Slowie as he glowed a blue color. The rocks started to levitate and clear themselves out of the way. There they found the Rockets, Butch and Cassidy, along with a defeated Houndoom lying on the ground.

"Butch and Cassidy!" said Cameron shocked. "I should've known you two troublemakers would have something to do with this mess!"

"Oh no, it's that kid who ruined our karaoke scam!" gasped Butch.

"Who cares about that brat!" cried Cassidy. "There's an Officer Jenny in the same cave with us! We gotta split!" And Butch and Cassidy got up and started to run away.

"Not so fast you two evil criminals!" shouted Jenny as she released two Pokeballs. "Go Pinsir and Nidorina!" And she released a giant stag beetle and a blue pig like creature with huge ears. "Pinsir, apprehend her with vicegrip! Nidorina, capture his fanny with a bite attack!" commanded Jenny. The two Pokemon complied and went after the two Rockets.

"Hey, let go you bug brain!" shouted Cassidy as Pinsir wrapped its claws around Cassidy's torso causing her to wriggle her legs around.

"YEOW! My butt!" cried Butch as Nidorina nipped onto Butch's bottom and started dragging him back.

"You two have the right to remain silent", said Jenny as she approached the two captured Rockets and handcuffed them. As she was reading them their rights, Cameron noticed the glowing thing in the cylinder. "What is that?" he asked.

"Shrew!" said Sandy for he knew what this creature was.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Seymour as he ran to the cylinder. "I forgot about Missingno!"

"Missingno!" wondered Cameron as he saw Seymour type some numbers on the cylinder's keyboard. Suddenly, the cylinder opened and Missingno was released. Everyone looked awestruck at the glowing veil that was in the middle of the cave. Then Missingno shot a multi-colored beam at Seymour's labcoat pocket. Seymour looked in silent surprise as he saw his Pokeballs float from his pocket and surrounding Missingno. Then the five Pokeballs opened and out popped the recently defeated Clefairy, Clefable, Wartortle, Doduo, and Paras who were floating in the air along with Missingno.

"Shrew!" "Star!" said Sandy and Omastar as they held each other nervously. Just then, some kind of healing aura surrounded the injured Pokemon and they were put back on the ground. "Clefairy!" "Clefable!" "Wartorlte!" "Doduo!" "Paras!" said all 5 Pokemon who had been happily healed.

"Guys, you're okay!" cried Seymour as he went over and hugged his recovered Pokemon while Omastar did the same thing. Jenny, Cameron, and Sandy smiled at the touching scene while the handcuffed Rockets just scowled.

Just then, Missingno slowly floated to Seymour while the scientist stood there silently. Then he got covered by Missingno's glowing veil.

"What's that thing doing to my Seymour!" cried Jenny as she and Cameron were about to approach the scene, until Sandy jumped in front of them.

"Shrew!" cried Sandy asking them not to interfere.

"Wait, Jenny", said Cameron. "Sandy believes that Seymour will be okay."

Seymour's Pokemon watched with joy as the warm, comforting veil surrounded their master for they new Missingno was giving Seymour a special gift that only special humans could have. Then Missingno slowly backed away revealing a smiling Seymour. "Thank you my friend", whispered Seymour, "And farewell." Missingno slowly floated to the cave ceiling and disappeared through a small hole. Seymour just stood there with tears of happiness.

"Seymour!" cried Jenny as she rushed over and hugged him. "What did that Pokemon just do to you!"

"The best thing any Pokemon could ever do", smiled Seymour. "I actually got to see Missingno's true form!"

"You actually saw the legendary Missingno!" gasped Jenny.

"Yes, my love", said Seymour. "And it explained my endless curiosities of that noble Pokemon!"

"What did it look like?" asked Cameron.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you or anyone else", sighed Seymour. "Missingno made me promise not to reveal its true form to anyone. It was meant to be a mystery to the world."

"I understand, Seymour", smiled Jenny as she kissed Seymour on the cheek. "And we will respect the promise you made."

Soon, our heroes and villains were back onboard Aerodactyl, leaving the dangers of Mt. Silver. First they dropped off Butch and Cassidy at the nearest jail and then returned to their Pallet Town home where they stopped at the town's pharmacy to get Seymour a new inhaler and then back to the police station where Jenny's older sisters were waiting. Pallet Jenny explained the story on how Seymour went to Mt. Silver and faced dangerous wild Pokemon along with meeting the legendary Missingno and saving it from Team Rocket, not to mention thwarting their evil plans.

"And here are the pictures to prove Seymour was at the place you sent him to", said Pallet Jenny. The three sisters looked in shock, awestruck, and rage as they saw the photos of the Mt. Silver cave, not to mention Seymour standing next to the captured Rockets. "That last picture was taken by me", smiled Pallet Jenny. "Now does all this prove to you that Seymour is man enough to be my husband?"

"Amazing", said Celadon J. "The nerd actually did it!"

"Yes", said Pewter J. "Hey sis, where can I get me one of those sci-guys?"

"ENOUGH!" scowled Vermillion J as she grabbed the photos and tore them to shreds while everyone stood there shocked. "I still say he's not worthy to be part of our family!"

"WHAT!" scowled Pallet J who was starting to turn red with rage. "After everything my poor Seymour went through, you still won't give him your blessing!"

"It was the Pokemon he owned who did all the work and had to protect that weakling every step of the way", shouted Vermillion J. "He wouldn't've been able to do all that heroics without them!" Seymour hung his head down in shame while Pallet J went over to comfort him.

"But it was Seymour's love for his Pokemon that allowed him to be victorious", said Cameron. "He's a loving and caring person and I'd be honored to have him for a father figure!"

"He's right, VJ", said Pewter J. "Seymour passed the challenge we gave him so he's earned the right to marry our sister."

"NO, NO, NO!" shouted Vermillion J jumping up and down like a rogue cop. "As the oldest of all of you, I forbid to let this four eyed geek be a brother in law to the three of us!"

"QUIET!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned and saw a shadow in the hallway. And into the room stepped another Officer Jenny. Only she had gray hair, a few wrinkles on her face, and was wearing a long sleeved and long dress uniform, like the Officer Jennies of the past wore.

"MOM!" gasped all four of the Jennies at once while Seymour, Cameron, and Sandy stood there silent.

"Oh, greetings dear mother", said Vermillion J coming up and saluting her. "You've come just in time to convince our little sister not to marry this pathe…"

"Vermilion Jenny", said Mother Jenny. "You have the right to SHUT UP!" Vermilion J quickly remained silent. "Sit down, the three of you!" said Mother Jenny calmly. Vermilion, Celadon, and Pewter Jenny all sat down on the couch while their mother gave them the evil eye.

"I can't believe the low down, stupid thing my own daughters did!" shouted Mother J. "Forcing a civilian to go to a dangerous place like Mt. Silver! Do you want to give all the Jennies on the force and our family a bad name!"

"No ma'am", said all three Jennies feeling very small.

"Maybe a month of meter maid duty will make you see the importance of being a sworn to protect the innocent, Officer Jenny", growled Mother J.

"Meter maid duty!" whined Vermillion J. "I'll get writer's cramp from writing countless tickets!" Mother J just gave her and even wickeder evil eye and Vermillion J became silent.

"No, we all deserve it", said Celadon J sadly. "We'll accept our temporary demotions like true policewomen."

"I just hope you all will forgive us for putting you through such hardships", said a teary Pewter J.

"Now that's much better", said Mother J now smiling as she took out a hanky and wiped away Pewter J's tears. "Now the three of you go outside and play. I need to have a talk with your little sister." The three sisters left the room while Vermillion J scowled while the other two Jennies walked out feeling guilty.

Mother J then smiled and approached Cameron. "Now how is my favorite foster grandson, Cammy?" asked Mother Jenny as she was about to cheek pinch Cameron like all his aunts did to him.

"Just fine, Grandma Jenny", said Cameron closing his eyes waiting for the tough cheek pinch. Mother J just smiled and stopped herself.

"Two for flinching", said Mother J as she hugged Cameron and gave him two kisses on the cheek. Cameron opened his eyes and smiled at his foster grandma. "You know", smiled Mother J. "I do love all my daughters, sisters, and nieces, but it's so nice to now have a young handsome boy in our family."

"Thank you Grandma Jenny", said Cameron blushing.

"And it's looks like I'm about to have another handsome guy in our family soon", smiled Mother J as she went over gave Seymour a powerful Ursaring hug almost squeezing the very life out of him. Pallet J saw this and quickly used her nightstick to pry apart the two giving Seymour some air.

"Thank you, Jen", gasped Seymour as he took out his new inhaler and started breathing again.

"Oh, sorry about that sweetie", said Mother J blushing. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's okay, ma'am", said Seymour speaking in a squeaky out of breath voice.

"You're very funny", giggled Mother J. "You remind me a lot of Jerry Lewis."

"Nice lady!" asked Seymour still talking squeaky.

"Mom", asked Pallet J. "Do you approve of my choice to marry Seymour?"

"Oh, my dear youngest daughter", smiled Mother J as she hugged Pallet J. "Of course I do! In fact, dear Seymour reminds me of your father. Your dad was pretty meek and frail when I first met him. And it made me want to protect him and marry him."

"Then you don't mind if I be the protector in my relationship?" asked Pallet J.

"Not at all", smiled Mother J taking both her daughter's and Seymour's hands. "Just remember my children, chivalry is not dead. It can be sometimes handed to the woman!"

"We'll remember", said Seymour and Pallet J as they looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

A couple of weeks later, we see a church filled with familiar people. Cameron, Ash, Misty, Brock, Stella, Bill, Prof. Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, and all the people who were involved in the great Pallet Rebellion. They were there for Seymour's and Jenny's wedding. Seymour stood there at the altar in a black tuxedo breathing into his inhaler countless times. For this seemed like the biggest time in his life that he needed it.

In another room, we see Pallet Jenny checking herself in the mirror. Instead of a bridal gown, she was wearing an official dress police uniform, for it was kind of a tradition for all Officer Jennies to wear to a wedding. "Knock, knock", called out a voice.

Pallet J opened the door and her mother entered the room holding a paper bag. "Oh, my cute little Jenny", smiled Mother J. "Just look at yourself. First you're the heroine who freed your mother, our family, and this town from Team Rocket. And now you're getting married! I couldn't be prouder of you!"

"Thank you mom for your love and blessing!" said a teary Pallet J while saluting.

"Aw, stop with the respectable salute!" laughed Mother J. "I want a hug from you!" and she hugged her daughter. "And I want to give you some wedding presents too", said Mother J patting her bag.

"Ooooh! What are they?" smiled Pallet J as she searched the bag, but then became puzzled when she pulled out the first gift. "Velvet coated handcuffs?" she asked feeling the purple fuzzy handcuffs.

"Yes", winked Mother J. "They'll feel so nice and cozy around Seymour's wrists."

"For what!" gasped Pallet J.

"You know", smiled Mother J wickedly, "For those nights when you feel like being a bad cop to your husband."

"MOTHER!" shouted Pallet J disgusted with her own mom's dirty old mind.

"That's not all", said Mother J emptying out the bag. "Those velvet cuffs also came with smaller cuffs for his nipples, tickle feathers, a bullwhip, a leather mask with eye zippers, and a ball-gag just in case your forever arrestee gives up the right to remain silent. WINK WINK!"

Pallet J just gave out a disgusted huff as she pushed all the stuff back into the bag. Then gave her mom and quick kiss and left the room to get ready for her wedding.

"My little Pallet Jenny has grown up", sighed Mother J and then looked at all the naughty items in the bag. "Maybe I should start growing up too."

Soon, it was time for the wedding to begin. As the organ played, Seymour watched nervously as he saw his beloved Jenny in her fancy uniform, holding a bouquet of blue flowers with Prof. Oak walking by her side ready to give her away to Seymour. As the two of them stood side by side, the minister gave the normal speech and the questions while Seymour and Jenny each replied, "I do!"

Then a Pokemon trading machine was rolled in by Prof. Oak. Seymour took out a Pokeball and whispered, "You'll be Jen's Pokemon now, and we'll still stay together as a family." And he saw an image of Clefable through the Pokeball smiling at him.

"Don't worry Nidorino", whispered Jenny. "You'll still be with me. Only you'll now become my new husband's Pokemon." And she saw an image of her purple horned Pokemon, Nidorino smiling at her.

Then the bride and groom put their Pokeballs on the opposite sides of the machine while Prof. Oak started it up. The balls got sucked into the machine and the screen showed two silhouettes of Clefable and Nidorino getting switched over. Then the Pokeballs fell out of the machine and the couple took them. It was official, Nidorino was now Seymour's Pokemon and Clefable now belonged to Jenny. They wanted to trade Pokemon on their wedding day to show that their bond would never be broken. Then the minister proclaimed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" and the couple kissed while everyone cheered. Even the bitter Vermillion Jenny couldn't help but feel happy for her little sister.

Then Pallet Jenny started to swing her arm getting ready to throw her bouquet. Just as the civilian girls in the church were getting to ready to catch it, all the Officer Jennies used their badges and nightsticks to back them all away. Then the bouquet was thrown and all the Jennies started to fight and tackle each other for the bouquet while all the civilians backed away in fear. "They're all just as bad as mother!" sighed Pallet J while hugging her new husband's arm.

Then a Pokeball hit the bouquet and it got pulled in. The Jennies wondered who the Pokeball belonged to. And in stepped Misty as she silently walked over and picked up the ball that had her name written on it showing that she was the one who caught the bouquet. Then she winked at the surprised Ash Ketchum in the corner.

The next morning, Seymour woke up in a quaint little motel room on a cozy bed. He found his loving Jenny hugging him resting her head on his bare chest. Seymour smiled as he hugged her and started whispering his latest poem into her ear.

"They say that men should be the strong ones in a marriage team.

And having a strong man is every woman's dream.

But I once felt that could never happen to me.

I have no muscles and every kind of allergy.

But you don't mind that I'm scrawny and frail.

And that I don't act like a tough and macho male.

You love being the woman who's strong and brave.

And want me to be the guy she always has to save.

I'll respect your wishes and let you be the hero.

With you in my life, my fears will be zero."

"That was beautiful my sci-guy", yawned Jenny waking up and giving Seymour a kiss.

"Thank you my loving law lady", smiled Seymour as he caressed Jenny's bare shoulders. But then Jenny smiled wickedly as she pulled out two tickle feathers from the sheets.

"I, I thought you told your mother you weren't going to use her (gifts)!" asked Seymour nervously.

"I believe just using two of her gifts will make my mom happy", cooed Jenny as she slowly moved those ticklish torture devices to Seymour's bare armpits.

"Oh no! You wouldn't my merciful and beautiful warden!" gasped Seymour trying to maintain his smile while sweating. And he kept his smile while laughing loudly.

Outside the window, Missingno was secretly watching the happy and laughing couple enjoying their first morning together. Then it slowly floated away from the motel and flew off to explore other regions of the marvelous and mysterious Pokemon World.

THE END!


End file.
